1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a home medical system and a medical apparatus for use therewith which are suitably applied when a common user who may be a patient having some disease effects management of the condition of the disease or health care at home.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, various home monitors have been put on the market in accordance with an increase of the necessity for the management of the condition of a disease or home care at home. However, they have not widely spread as yet due to the complexity of operation and the problem of the reliability and economy of the apparatus.
However, the variations of the blood pressure, for example, of a hypertension patient within a day and among days are very important problems. Particularly, the danger is pointed out that an excessive pressure reduction while hypertensive drugs are taken will reduce blood flow to the brain and the heart of an old hypertensive patient or a hypertension patient having a case history of cerebral infarction to cause an ischemic heart failure. Some person may, when the blood pressure is measured in front of a doctor, be strained and this can cause a rise of the blood pressure (so-called white robe hypertension) so that it is difficult to accurately grasp the original condition of the patient. Accordingly, it is very important to a hypertensive patient to observe the variation of the blood pressure in an ordinary condition at home over a long period of time.
Further, while it is recommended that a patient who has had a heart failure and has received an internal pace maker, measure his or her own pulse as a daily check in order to find out a pacing failure or a sensing failure of the internal pace maker, it is very difficult to grasp how may patients actually carry out the procedure every day. Accordingly, it is particularly useful to a pace maker embedded patient who works lively without having a particular complication that, if the patient makes use of a home medical system according to the present invention, a doctor can check an electrocardiogram monitor while the patient need not intentionally visit the hospital.
Similarly, it is an earnest desire to patients of ischemic heart diseases, patients of a heart failure, antiarrhythmic patients, patients of respiratory insufficiency, patients to whom the CAPD (continuous ambulatory peritoneal dialysis) has been performed and so forth that a patient can check the daily condition of its disease every day at home and a doctor can check the blood pressure and the electrocardiogram monitor so that the patient may live at rest every day.
On the other hand, even to healthy people having no disease, it is considered useful to early detection and early inquiry diagnosis of diseases of circulatory organs which are forecast to increase in the future that they can effect their health care easily at a low expense in order to achieve prevention and early detection of a disease.